The overall aim of this qualitative, anthropological research is to explore the relationship between gender, age, and ethnicity among people who live with chronic illness. The following domains are examined: 1) Cultural Values: autonomy/self-determination; religion; social support; age; 2) Self management: health behavior; self-care, dealing with limitations; emotional and bodily response to illness; control; 3) Health Care System: discrimination and access to healthcare; satisfaction with healthcare. We examine the full range of this experience by studying 240 middle- and low-income women and men age 50-80 in three ethnic groups of 80 each: African Americans, Latinos, and Cambodian Americans, using qualitative methods and measures of health status that can be quantified. Respondents will be interviewed longitudinally, with 2 interviews at 6-month intervals. Qualitative analysis will be undertaken in a systematic progression of steps and will be supported by quantitative analysis of health measurement data, measures, and qualitatively-derived data.